Since rubber used for rubber goods such as a tire wears during use, it is necessary for the goods to have high anti-wear properties, and therefore, development of a rubber material becomes important. In order to judge whether the developed rubber material is good or bad, it is necessary to evaluate the anti-wear properties of the rubber material. However, the evaluation of a practical wear life by practically using the rubber goods using the rubber material takes time, which suppresses the speed of the development.
Accordingly, a laboratory evaluation for evaluating wear life of rubber in a short time is widely performed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a rubber wear tester which comprises a disk-shaped grindstone, a grindstone rotating means which rotates the grindstone, a sample rotating means which rotates a disk-shaped rubber sample around an axis which is parallel to the rotation axis of the grindstone and a sample pressing means which presses sample on the grindstone, and provided with a sample rotation control means which controls the sample rotating means, wherein the sample rotation control means can be controlled in a control method in which the torque which rotates the rubber sample has a desired change pattern.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of measuring the wear life of a tire, in which tire severity information specific to the travel condition and wear correspondence information specific to rubber of the same type of a tread rubber portion of the objective tire whose wear life is predicted, are acquired and each amount of rubber wear when abrasion energy that is determined based on the wear correspondence information and is equivalent to the energy quantity represented by each tire severity information, is used as an objective tire wear amount per unit time when the energy quantity represented by each tire severity information is applied to the objective tire, and in which equivalent tire wear total amount of the objective tire is determined when the objective tire is rolled over a specific rolling time range under the predetermined rolling condition, and equivalent wear life information indicating the wear life of the objective tire is determined and outputted based on the rolling distance range and equivalent wear total amount.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a wear test method in which, when a rubber sample is pressed on the outer periphery of a grinding wheel, a force in the circumferential direction of the wheel generated in the driving axle of the rubber sample is continuously measured, and the number of rotations of the driving axle of the rubber body sample is adjusted by feedback control such that the force in the circumferential direction generated in the driving axle approaches the predetermined value.